Ceramic and metallic nanofibers have potential for applications in a wide variety of fields, including high performance filtration, chemical sensing, biomedical engineering and renewable energy. Previous methods for producing ceramic or metallic nanofibers include the electrospinning of sol-gel precursors with or without a polymer binder. However, the nanofibers produced by the sol-gel method have many disadvantages, such as low performance and poor coherence, which makes them unsuitable for many applications.